


Starlight and Wakandan Night

by rippler3



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Flirting, Hook-Up, Lesbian Captain Marvel, Lesbian Carol Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), POV Shuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: “I was queen of Wakanda while you were busy being dust, and I stepped down the moment you were back. The least you can do, for the first royal banquet since you came back…”“All right. But why are you so eager to sit with…” T’Challa leans over the balcony a little, watching the assembled guests. “Oh.”Shuri gets herself seated opposite Captain Marvel at a Wakandan state dinner. Things... escalate from there.
Relationships: Captain Marvel/Shuri, Carol Danvers & Shuri, Carol Danvers/Shuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Starlight and Wakandan Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me to the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466119) by [FaeSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeSolo/pseuds/FaeSolo). 



“I’m sitting with Captain Marvel.”

“Sister…” T'Challa, King of Wakanda, the Black Panther who came back from the dust, is doing his very best to be patient, but it's been a very long day. And his sister is going to take full advantage of that.

Shuri crosses her arms, facing down her king with the kind of stubbornness which only his little sister could muster. “I was queen of Wakanda while you were busy being dust, and I stepped down the moment you were back. The least you can do, for the first royal banquet since you came back…”

Her brother sighs. “All right. But why are you so eager to sit with…” T’Challa leans over the balcony a little, watching the assembled guests. Shuri can almost see the light go on in his head. “Oh.”

There are hundreds of people here for the state banquet, but one blonde woman stands out even from up here. “She’s gorgeous,” Shuri grins. "Isn't she?"

It gets her a tolerant sigh. “Shuri,” T’Challa reproaches her. “Please remember, we treat our guests respectfully.”

Shuri stops just short of actually rolling her eyes. Of course. She wants to treat Captain Marvel very respectfully.

What she hasn’t bargained with is how interested Carol Danvers is in her. Within about five minutes, everyone around them has given up on getting a word in edgeways and left the two women to it.

Unsurprisingly, her first question is “So how was being queen for you?”

“I called it being regent.”

“Regent?”

“I always believed we’d get T’Challa back. And to answer your question, it had its perks, but I didn’t want to believe I’d be doing it forever.”

“No?” Carol arches both eyebrows, her eyes searching Shuri’s. “I thought sitting on the throne might have some appeal for you.”

Is she being teased? She decides to just give an honest answer, and stops just short of swearing at a formal gala. “Oh hell no. It was tedious. I like being on my feet in a lab, and I had to claw back time for that because this needs dealing with and that needs signing off and oh, Queen Shuri, we’ve got another meeting at the UN and suddenly we’re at the top table!” She laughs. “When T’Challa got back on the throne, I danced all the way to my lab.”

Carol smiles. “That’s a bigger answer than I thought I’d get, but I like that. You’ve got your passions, and don’t like things getting in the way of them. So…” Which is when Shuri knows she’s been rumbled. “Any other passions you wanna tell me about? Because I’ve got an inkling, and I think it’s one we’ve got in common.”

Shuri calms her nerves with a sip of wine. “Maybe when the food’s done with.”

Music and dancing follow the food, and Shuri and Carol break away from the crowd. Carol’s not the only Avenger here, and with Thor, the Hulk, Valkyrie, Falcon, Scarlett Witch and White Wolf here as well, she’s surprisingly easy to miss.

That’s how Shuri finds herself on a balcony with the other woman, where the sounds of the banquet are quiet. The balmy air has a bit of a breeze to it, just enough to stir the rich navy blue dress on Carol.

“So you’re into me, huh?” Carol asks her straight-up.

Shuri blinks. No matter how much she likes the look of Carol, she’s still a little daunting. “I-”

“Please.” Carol takes hold of her hand. “You don’t know how many women get scared of letting on. I like to have someone being forward, just this once.”

“Well, I guess you can be intimidating.”

“But not to you?” She’s standing very close now.

Shuri calls upon all her royal courage to meet those bright, searching eyes. “I have a lifetime’s experience teasing Black Panther. You’re crazy strong, no lie, but it’s not so much that you’re scary here and now. It’s more that I just think you’re _very_ beautiful.”

“So you’re propositioning an Avenger?”

“Yes. I think I am.”

Which is when Carol leans in and kisses her.

They sweep through the empty corridors in a whirl of trailing fabric and breathy laughter and ride the elevator to Shuri’s room as a lusty tangle of limbs and locked lips.

Carol’s strong. She’s gentle, but Shuri can feel that strength in the firm grip of hands on her arse, the arms gathering her up and pressing her against the elevator wall, even in Carol’s hungry kisses.

“You want it that bad?” Shuri whispers when they break off.

Carol’s answer is another kiss, and then a low, decidedly sexy growl. “Damn right. You room better not be far.”

The doors open. “This way.” Shuri almost topples out the elevator, pulling Carol with her. Then they nearly run the length of the corridor to her room and pile in. Shuri just manages to lock it before Carol loses all patience and yanks the dress off her shoulders and drops it to the floor.

Shuri’s only got her underwear on without the dress, and she gasps at being so suddenly exposed. Then a second time, as Carol eagerly rakes neatly trimmed fingernails down her bare back. “Take me,” she whispers, as those hands move down to cup her buttocks.

“Of course, Shuri.” Carol plucks her off her feet, carrying her to the bed. Shuri tumbles onto the covers, rolling over in time to see Carol slip off her own dress.

It’s not like Shuri hasn’t caught shade for this kind of attraction before, even though she’s been enthusiastically entangled with a fair few Wakandan girls. There was that one time that her collection of Western erotica came to light, including some lewd sketches of Black Widow. “Shuri’s wet for Avengers!” had been the taunt. Now she’s watching a woman who’s not even all human disrobing, and she wonders what the taunters would think about that.

Shuri’s going to say… jealous, no matter which way they swing. Shuri likes her own body, after a slightly gawky girlhood. But Carol here, with her caramel skin and deliciously toned muscles, is as close to a goddess as any women Shuri’s ever seen. Even considering that she’s behold Captain Marvel on the battlefield, it’s something else to have her within reach, her incredible physique close enough to touch.

She stifles a giggle upon realising that Carol’s underwear is in her costume colours; ocean blue and rich scarlet. Then again, if you’re a woman who blows up starships without breaking a sweat, then why not flaunt your colour scheme?

They both pounce at the same time, Shuri unhooking Carol’s bra just as Carol gets hers free. “ _Fuck_ ,” they breathe in the same instant, marvelling at one another. Then Carol looks at Shuri and they both giggle at their own excitement.

Shuri is quicker, sitting up to put her arms around the other woman’s waist and bringing her mouth to her breasts. Carol’s nipples are pink as fruit and just as irresistible. Shuri can’t help but gently squeeze them, and she can’t help but let out a moan of her own as she sucks the nipples, feeling them harden against her lips and tongue.

“Yeah,” Carol whispers. “Gimme that, Shuri.”

Shuri revels in Carol’s pleasure, rolling her tongue lazily against a nipple and looking intently into Carol’s entranced expression. It’s at once awe-inspiring, and an incredible turn-on.

She feels herself getting wet, and it emboldens her to slip a hand down between Carol’s thighs. She sighs as her fingers find damp fabric.

“Yeah, I’m wet for you.” There’s just the trace of a laugh in Carol’s voice. “Touch me there, Shuri, I know you wanna feel how wet you’ve got me.”

No refusing Captain Marvel, and Shuri wants to see every inch of her. Impatiently she tugs the silken knickers down long, slender legs.

Carol’s pubic hair is darker than she expected, but the golden brown and the bronze of her skin gives way to soft, furled lips which are just as pink as she’d imagined. Carol’s arousal beads like dew on her folds, and Shuri gathers some on her fingertip, bringing it to her mouth. All the while, her eyes are intent on Carol, who’s breathing slowly, eyes willing her on.

“I want you to kiss me there. I wanna see you make out with my cunt, like I know you want to.”

“Oh yes.” Shuri leans in, compelled by Carol’s intoxicating musk. Her presses her lips against the pearl of the other woman’s clit, then licks her way down to her opening to bestow a lingering, open-mouthed kiss.

Fuck, she tastes good, and Shuri wonders if this is the cosmic in Carol, the Marvel bit of her, that does this. She knows for a fact though that she wants more. So she lavishes Carol’s cunt with kisses and licks, digging her tongue in between the pink lips and greedily sucking up the wetness she finds.

Fuck, how is Carol this wet for her? For a moment Shuri wonders, but then the tide of sound, rising and falling moans, floods her ears and all she wants to do is to keep those noises coming, keep the sweet slick flowing from Carol’s sex.

With her hands she grips Carol’s hips, before she sends on roving up along her flat stomach to her breasts. Carol’s hands are already there, kneading and stroking, but Shuri slips her hand up to find a hard nipple, running her thumb gently over it.

“God, you’re a greedy little minx,” Carol laughs, a fruity rumble.

“Of course.” Shuri takes a moment to plant kisses on a tawny thigh, teasing Carol just a little. “How couldn’t I be greedy now I’ve tasted you?”

And true to her word, she licks her way quickly back to that enticing pinkness, sinking her tongue into Carol’s cunt again and again. It’s intoxicating, the taste and the shaking of the strong thighs around her face – and there it is. Carol comes with a big heaving sigh and a wash of slick which Shuri greedily sucks up.

“So that’s…” Carol tries to speak too soon, but she’s overcome by the sensation as Shuri keeps licking and sucking at her slit. Only when her orgasm has subsided totally does she feel up to trying again. “So that’s Wakandan hospitality?”

“Well, it’s…” Shuri sits up and finds Carol kissing her, the other woman’s tongue delving into her mouth. She feels the moan of Carol tasting herself, then they break apart. “It’s some, but I can easily give more. Carol, how do you feel about strap-ons?”

Some women are fussy about them, after all. Shuri likes them, though. She’s into women, but she likes penetration, and she feels a thrill when Carol’s face lights up anew. “I’m into it. Fuck knows you’ve got me wet enough, so show me what you got, Shuri.”

Shuri rolls over to her beside cupboard, taking a box from the bottom draw. From that she pulls a harness with an elegant silver shaft mounted on it, and stands to put it on. “OK, Carol. How do you want it?”

“I want you on your back,” Carol says, beckoning her back onto the bed and kissing Shuri when she lays down. “I like being on top and anyway, you deserve a real show.”

And what a show it is, Carol getting up on one knee, spreading her gorgeous, rosy cunt wide. Wet trails shimmer on her thighs.

She takes hold of the toy and guides it into herself, letting out a grateful sigh as she lowers herself onto it. Carol is, Shuri realises, entirely in control over though it’s Shuri penetrating her. There’s this hard, assertive look in Carol’s eyes which, coupled with her fluid, confident movements, is profoundly sexy.

Her hands are on Shuri’s thighs, and her firm, beautiful body undulates sensuously. Shuri watches her rise and sink on the strapon, fucking herself to a slow, luxuriant pace. Shuri feels it too, feels each movement against her mound and clit.

She watches in awe for maybe half a minute, then she takes sits up a little, taking Carol’s buttocks in her hands and thrusting up into her.

“ _Aww_ yeah,” Carol growls, baring her teeth, and Shuri can feel herself grinning in reply. “Fuck me deep, Shuri.”

Shuri pulls herself right up to suck those glorious tits, tightening her hold on Carol’s arse and delighting in the whimpers she begins to hear from the blonde. Better yet, she can already feel how wet Carol’s thighs are, and thrills her to realise this is the effect she’s having.

Faster now, harder, enough that Shuri tastes salt on Carol’s skin. Their coupling becomes a frantic tangle of a fuck, all fierce kisses and growling lust.

Carol’s orgasm is rough and jerky, bared teeth and tosses of her short hair. Shuri stokes it still, pulling Carol close and thrusting hard, provoking a guttural cry each time. It’s almost scary, how intense the blonde is right now, but even Captain Marvel can’t go on for ever and soon enough she subsides into slow, gentle movements.

Shuri is surprised by just how tenderly Carol kisses her, but when the blonde pulls back and lifts herself off the strap, slick trailing and dripping from her cunt, the fire is back in her eyes.

“My turn,” she grins. “I assume you didn’t think you’d just get to fuck Captain Marvel?”

“Never in life.” Shuri returns the smile. “Anyway, I’m so wet that only being fucked by you could satisfy me right now.”

“Right answer.” Carol almost rips the harness off her, whipping it down past her heels. She stands on the bed to put it on, towering over Shuri. There’s maybe never been a more wicked grin than the one Carol has on now, as she brandishes the glimmering toy.

“Be my little Vibranium spoon?” teases Carol.

Shuri rolls onto her side as Carol lays down beside her. She purrs excitedly as she feels the other woman against her back and feels a strong hand lift her thigh. Then her breath hitches at a kiss on the back of her neck, and again as Carol sets the strapon against her opening. “Ready for me?”

“Get inside me,” Shuri whispers, and gasps as Carol slips in. Her control is incredible, falling into a sensual rhythm immediately.

“ _So_ wet, so eager,” Carol murmurs happily. That’s the cue for her hands to go roaming, caressing her all over. “Shuri, you’ve got a wonderful body.” Her fingers slip down Shuri’s stomach, alighting on her mound, her clit, and weave delicate magic which makes Shuri tremble.

Shuri feels aware of everything. Long legs entwined with hers, soft kisses on her back, fingers slipping across her nipples, even the surprisingly coarse hair of Carol's bush against her buttocks.

She wonders if this is Carol using her powers, coaxing a star into life inside her. Heat pools deep in her stomach and her cunt, and she feels the wetness spill slowly across her thighs.

“You’ve given me such pleasure,” Carol coos. “Here’s your reward, Shuri. I’m gonna make you come so sweet.”

Shuri’s orgasm builds and builds, stoked by Carol’s gentle thrusts and delicate caresses, until it suffuses her and it feels like she’s sunk into hot, liquid sunlight. She whimpers and trembles, only just aware of the ripples of Carol’s hips, pushing into her. She knows, however, that she wants more.

Suddenly Carol pulls out, leaving Shuri feeling bereft and desperate. “Carol-”

“Face to face,” Carol breathes, pulling her quickly over. “I’ve gotta see how you look when you come. I want you to look at me.”

“Oh yes…” Shuri yields, feeling her vulva part so easily for the toy as Carol pushes into her. Deep, now, right to the point where she feels it bottom out inside her, and she moans deeply. "What a sexy butt you've got," Carol grins, squeezing her arse as she ups the tempo, pressing harder into Shuri.

Taking a spin on a war rhino was barely enough to prepare Shuri for the vigour with which Carol fucks her now. Hard and deep and she finds herself crying out in her native tongue, how good it feels.

She clutches at Carol, holding her tight as Carol grips her hips and plunges the warm metal shaft into her, again and again, purring that Shuri’s so beautiful, so gloriously wet…

Shuri’s not above telling a girl that she’s well aware, even during the act. But it doesn’t even cross her mind now, not when she’s clenching so tight on the toy and Carol’s staring at her with unabashed, excitement, licking her lips when Shuri moans.

The heat in her cunt builds again, goes nova, becomes a flood and she gushes over the toy, gushes over Carol’s thighs with a rough cry. Carol gasps and answers her screams with a rich laugh of satisfaction, slowing her pace to gently fuck Shuri through the aftermath.

When Shuri opens her eyes, it’s to Carol’s eyes, regarding her with a soft and sensual gaze. The strap-on still slides in and out of her opening with Carol’s slow, tender thrusts.

“You like it?” Carol gently enquires.

“I’m sure I’d be the thousandth person to use the Marvel by name line…”

Carol kisses her throat. “ _Maybe_.”

Shuri laughs and puts her lips to Carol’s. “Well, it still applies.” Her hand curls around Carol’s wrist. “What would you say to seeing a little more of Wakanda tomorrow? I know of some pools and waterfalls not far from here, quite secluded but almost as beautiful as you.”

“Well, if you’ll be in those pools then it’ll be a very easy sell. This Wakandan hospitality does seem to be just my thing, after all.”

Shuri beams. “Great.”

Shuri falls asleep with the strap-on still inside her and Carol’s arms around her, thinking this is the best night of her life by a long way. She only realises just how long that way is when she’s woken up the next morning by a golden light between her thighs, and realises it’s Carol going down on her. And that's when she decides she'll have to find some way of prolonging Carol's stay...


End file.
